The present invention relates to a communion cup for religious services.
Relatively small communion cups held in a serving tray are used by various religious denominations in their communion services. These conventional cups are typically cylindrical or truncated and fit into holes in a top surface of the serving tray. A relatively small portion of the cup extends above the tray for manual grasping. This conventional arrangement presents problems for many individuals.
For example, individuals suffering from arthritis or other physical ailments that impair the mobility of the fingers and joints have an extremely difficult time grasping and withdrawing the communion cups from the service tray. Elderly individuals have a particularly difficult time. Even if the communion cups are successfully withdrawn from the tray, it is a relatively difficult task to manipulate the small cup to a drinking position, particularly if the individual's grasp must somehow be changed in the process. The communion service tends to be an unnecessarily anxious moment for many individuals due simply to the conventional communion cup and tray apparatus. The present invention provides an improvement to conventional communion cups.